She sells sea shells by the sea shore
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: Response to a Snickers challenge :oP pretty random :)


_DISCLAIMER : still don't own any of them or CSI :(_

_Hooookay, I've been really slack with writing recently I think I've been suffering from major writers block :oP but I decided I might as well have a go at the latest snickers challenge :) Hopefully this will make up for some of my slackness grins Enjoy :oP_

_

* * *

_  
"She sells sea shells by the sea shore."  
  
"No Greggo that's too easy you've got to try unique New York and say it really fast." Warrick injected.  
  
"No way both of you are going for easy ones!" Nick shook his head. "I've got one that neither of you will be able to say."  
  
"Alright try me, I'm ready." Greg smirked.  
  
"I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop. Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits." Nick said confidently.  
  
"Ok I'm going first!" Greg exclaimed. "I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop. Where she shit she shines, and where she shines she shits." Nick and Warrick laughed.  
  
"Good work Greg. Where she shines she shits." Nick managed to get out in between his laughter. "Your turn 'Rick."  
  
"No way man I'm not even going to try."  
  
"Hey guys." Sara said walking into the break room.  
  
"Hey Sara." They chorused.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Tongue twisters. Nick's got the winning one at the moment."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sara grinned raising and eyebrow at Nick.  
  
"Yep. I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop. Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits."  
  
"I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop. Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits." She smirked at Nick. "Did you guys know that the toughest tongue twister in the English language is 'sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick.'?"  
  
"No, but thank you for that useless fact Sidle." Nick chuckled.  
  
"Don't mention it Nicky. Gris told me I've got to take you with me – car crash."  
  
"Great. You guys work on that tongue twister." Nick called over his shoulder as he followed Sara out to her Denali.

* * *

"So the green Gremlin seems to have caused the pile up?"  
  
"Looks that way. I've always hated those – they're so ugly." Sara stated opening the passenger door.  
  
"Yeah, this guy looks like he had a fixation with the '70's." Nick said from the driver's side where the dead driver was. "Nice hair. It's like that guy from U.N.C.L.E " He smirked.  
  
"You're one to talk slick." Sara grinned.  
  
"Well I'm not the one who did my hair am I?" He grinned back. "Got a bit carried away with the gel didn't you?"  
  
"Something like that." Sara replied as she touched the hula dancer on the dashboard making it dance.  
  
"You'd look good in one of those skirts babe." He said quietly winking at her.  
  
"Get your mind back on the task Nick." She replied blushing slightly and focusing to intently on the glove box contents. She pulled out her kit and stared at the finger print powder Grissom had given her.  
  
"Neon green, nice." Nick said looking at it. "Is that Gris's green creeper?"  
  
"Yeah, it matches the car."  
  
"And this guys shoes. Who in the hell wears neon green leopard print shoes?"  
  
"I think our dead guy is the only person in the world. These shoes are a crime themselves." Sara grinned.  
  
"Definitely." Nick grinned back.

* * *

"Hey Nicky where's your Denali?" Cath called as he and Sara made their way into the lab.  
  
"It's got a flat. It was either catch a lift with Sara or public transport."  
  
"That would have been a very hard decision." Cath grinned earning a glare from Sara. "How's your case?"  
  
"Like a trip back to the seventies." Nick replied earning a laugh from Cath. "You enjoy that, I'm off to meet Gris." She waved as she made her way to her Denali.  
  
"My driving isn't that bad is it Nick?" Sara asked seriously.  
  
"No, you're a great driver Sar." Nick stated trying to keep as straighter face as possible.  
  
"You're a crap liar Nick." Sara grumbled as she headed inside the lab with Nick trailing trying to apologise.

* * *

Nick and Sara lay together on Nick's couch watching the Discovery Channel. He idley played with her hair causing her to sigh in contentment.  
  
"You know I've always wanted a Prairie dog as a pet." Nick said breaking the silence between them."  
  
"A Prairie dog?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that they'd make a good pet." Nick defended his statement.  
  
"What ever you think Nicky." She grinned.  
  
"Really? Well you know what I think?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think we should go to bed." He said wiggling his eyes at her suggestively.  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"What's that?" Nick asked copying the way she'd responded to his question.  
  
"I think that's the best thing you've said all day." She leant down and gave him a kiss that was only meant to be a promise of what was to come. They both, however, got lost in the kiss only breaking apart when the need for air was necessary. Sara managed to stand up and offered her hands to Nick so he could stand up. Once on his feet his lips immediately claimed hers and they began an awkward walk towards his bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

* * *

Nick and Sara lay tangled in an intimate embrace relishing the time they had together and both trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"You know humans and dolphins are the only species that have sex for pleasure." Nick stated running his hand down Sara's bare back.  
  
"If anyone but you – Discovery channel man, said that to me after sex I think I would shoot them for killing the moment." Sara chuckled which made Nick laugh as well.  
  
"You know I love you babe."  
  
"I love you too Nicky." She replied leaning up for a sweet kiss before they both let sleep claim them.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked my little, very random fic :oP Yay for snickers :oP!_


End file.
